Crazies
by kbecks41319
Summary: Meredith and Addison have their weekly dinner with Arizona, Callie, Mark and Sofia. Hilarity ensues.


**A/N:** McWife asked for this a while ago, I just got around to it.. Don't hurt me! I hope you like ;)

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"Mark's late."<p>

"He's the king of being late, but this is all Sofia's fault." Callie smirked, glancing at her wife who was sitting at the table with their friends.

"She demanded a new dress for tonight's dinner," Arizona supplied for the two across from her. "And you know Mark - couldn't say no."

"That's cause Munchkin has got him wrapped around her cute little finger," Addison laughed.

"You mean sorta like Meredith has you around hers?" Callie questioned with the raising of her eyebrow, pulling the vegetables off the stove.

"That was uncalled for, Cal," Addie pouted as she smacked her laughing girlfriend's elbow.

"But so true," Meredith smiled, poking the redhead's hip.

"Don't make me separate you two again," Arizona warned as she got up and made her way over to see if the Latina needed help in the kitchen.

"You wouldn't do that, Zona, you love us too much." The dirty blond seemed sure of herself, a huge grin on her lips as Addison squeezed her hips and caused her to jump into the air squealing. "Addison!"

Taking this opportunity as it was the woman in question slipped into the blonde's chair, laughing as Meredith came down to sit on her lap.

"You two are so adorable it hurts my pink bubble," Arizona chuckled as she bumped her hip against Callie's.

"Oh no," Callie smirked. "You hurt the ultimate bubble of bubbles."

"Hey!" The Pediatric surgeon swatted at her wife's elbow as she plucked a slice of green pepper from the frying pan before making her way back to the table.

"Didn't we decide last weekend that our purple bubble was superior?"

"No," the dark haired woman shook her head. "You and Meredith decided that after a bottle of champagne and one too many shots."

"Totally Mark's fault for giving us a girls night," Meredith nodded. "I don't think I've ever seen Zona that drunk.."

"I don't know what you're talking about," the blond in question muttered as she sat down across from the two women.

"You started to undress in front of us!" The dirty blond reminded her, squeaking as lips brushed the skin on her shoulder.

"I think you're mistaking me for someone else," Arizona nodded as she simply ignored the two across from her and turned to look at her wife. "I would never undress in front of these two crazies."

"You're best friends with one of them crazies, so what does that say about you?" Meredith smirked as she wiggled on spot, trying to move away from Addison's wondering lips but not wanting to at the same time.

"It says that I feel bad for the special people."

"Did you hear that, Cal? She called you a special person." Addison chuckled as she moved her lips across the back of her girlfriend's neck, wrapping her arms tight around her waist when she wiggled again.

"I do believe she was referring to the wiggle worm over there on your lap," Callie nodded in Meredith's direction as she pulled the taco shells out of the oven.

"That's it," Meredith said suddenly as she jumped up and grabbed Addison's hand. "Satan needs a talk with God!"

No one had noticed the door opening or the man stepping through the door with the toddler on his hip, nor the confused face until said toddler spoke up.

"Why does Satan want to talk to God?" Sofia's face scrunched up as she glanced from her aunts to her moms and up to her dad. "Isn't Satan the bad guy? Why does he want to talk to God?"

"Because," Mark started with a look directed towards Arizona and Callie that plainly said 'help'.

"B-because Satan, uh.." Arizona glanced at her wife, then threw a look towards the two woman who stood frozen by the table.

"Satan needs to talk to God because he feels bad about what he did," Meredith explained with a straight face to the toddler, grinning big when Sofia ran across the room and jumped into her arms.

"Hey, Aunt Mer." Sofia kissed the woman's cheeks as she wrapped her arms around her neck. "How do you know that Satan feels bad?"

The other grownups in the room let the tension ease out of them (Meredith had proven more than once in the past to be very well at dealing with Sofia) as they all resumed what they had been doing, except for Addison and Mark who made their way to the living room to sit down.

"When you do something that you know you shouldn't, don't you feel bad?"

The toddler nodded as Meredith eased them into the chair that Addison and her had occupied moments before, tickling the girl's side to make her giggle as she blew a raspberry against her cheek.

"Satan knows that what he did was wrong so he wanted to talk to God," Meredith finished her explanation with a kiss to the tip of the girl's nose.

"Oh," Sofia nodded as she eased back into Meredith's arms and the room settled into a comfortable quiet. It was only a few moments later, though, that the small girl opened her mouth again and stunned them all into silence. "Uncle Alex says that Satan talks to God a lot."


End file.
